Alien Versus Predator: Resonance
by Zygarde22
Summary: After going through several financial troubles Black Mesa has played host to Weyland-Yutani who have sent them some new specimens to study, and from their all hell breaks loose! Who will survive the infestation? and Who can save Black Mesa and all who dwell in it?


**Hola people and welcome to my AVP Half-Life crossover this has been an idea floating around in my head for a few years now and I'm finally getting around to pinning it. but before this a little back-story to the universe so it will make since**

**Black Mesa after a few finical mishaps gets bought up by Weyland-Yutani, that's as far as I'm going but I hope this is a good story.**

* * *

><p>Dr. Gillard sighed as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the elevator to that took her to the biology department of Black Mesa, her college Dr. Stein had told her to abandon her ornithological research on some of the Xen flying species to look at something that their new benefactors Weyland-Yutani had sent him. She looked up to see that the elevator was still taking a long time to get to her, she hated these elevators Black Mesa always slow and always a hassle.<p>

"Finally!" she nearly yelled as the door opened inside was another college of hers while he was not a scientist he was a good friend security officer Mike Enrich. Waving at her as he walked out and the elevator descended into the darker parts of the facility. The biology department while large was not as big as say the theoretical physics or applied physics departments of Black Mesa, and as such the area was relegated to a small building on a large facility inside the complex proper. as such having to come down from the surface into the rest of the department was a rather annoying and arduous process that took a few minutes. Stepping off the elevator and into the department she made her way to her colleges office and lab.

Finally reaching Dr. Stein's lab she noticed several large crates inside with the signature Weyland-Yutani logo attached to them, she gave one a closer look, the crate had nothing special about it except that it had a number pad on its top, why it would was beyond her.

"Ah I see you've found our new specimens." Dr. Stein spoke as he placed a clipboard onto a table, typing several numbers on the numb-pad and the crate opened to show six egg like sacks, "I was told to find someone who was willing to couple with it."

"Couple with what?" Gillard asked as she looked at the clipboard on the desk, it had an X-ray of whatever was in that egg sack it had spider-like features and looked like something straight out of a nightmare.

"...Stein what the hell is this thing?" Gillard asked as she put down the clipboard.

"It's our newest specimen Weyland-Yutani found them not to long ago, they sent them here for testing and study." The doctor spoke, he then showed her a clipboard with some biometric readings of the creatures inside.

"They seem to have some sort of embryo inside them the corporation has yet to tell me how they propagate as of yet." Stein finished. Over the next few weeks the team along with another doctor named Young discovered the mode of embryonic integration with the alien species which they dubbed "Xenomorphs" having connected with a local prison to secure twenty-four death row inmates for testing. Constructing a containment chamber for these creatures Doctor Stein marveled at their structure.

"Just look at them such fascinating creatures." He said observing his favorite subject the last and potentially the most dangerous Subject Omega. In the two months since it's gestation and growth it has attempted a total of sixteen escapes from containment.

"We're going to be running several test's with Subject Omega, prep it for testing." Stein spoke to Gillard, activating Omega's containment cell the creature silvered out of its cell and walked around the testing area looking for a place to plan it and it's sisters escapes.

"Omega has shown a clear intelligence far above any other Xenomorph subject." Stein spoke as he observed Omega's movements, "from planning several elaborate escapes to killing a few of my researchers Omega you are quite the bad girl." He finished, the creature let out a loud roar and jumped at the window, letting out a yelp of pain as it bounced off it doing no damage to it.

"That glass is designed to take 2000 PSI Omega you will need a bit more force to deal with it." Stein spoke, then without warning all the containment cells of all the different subjects opened.

"Hmm clever girl, activating gas." he spoke, pushing the button he noticed that the main gas line had been cut, fearing for his life he began to run as more and more Xenomorphs began to attack the glass in a hope of breaking it.

"Gillard run the Specimens their loose!" He yelled to his college, then a loud crash pierced the air as the lab was infested with twenty-four angry and deadly aliens ready to spill blood. Running to the elevator the two activated the area alarm indicating a specimen breech.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, how did you let this happen!?" Gillard yelled to the other doctor.

"ME!, I had no intention of letting any of the specimens escape." Then the elevator halted. this gave rise to a whole new panic among the two.

"God I can't believe we just left Doctor Young in there with those things." Stein spoke as he banged on the wall in defeat, the elevator creaked again.

"You don't think they've gotten into the lift?" Gillard asked as the elevator creaked more.

"I don't kn-" he was cut off as the elevator went into free fall sending them down at a breakneck speed, all that could be heard were screams as they descended the shaft. The inevitable crash killed Stein and by some miracle knocked Gillard out cold.

Meanwhile in another part of the facility security noticed the breach in containment in the bio labs.

"Hey Barney what do you think it is?" Enrich asked his advisor, at the breech.

"Hell if I know but we got to answer it so get your stuff and let's roll." Calhoun stated as he put on his security vest and strapped his holster to his waist, Enrich doing the same. they had no idea the scene that they would soon find or the carnage that would soon follow, for in the next few hours they would play host to a truly monstrous infestation the likes of which no one has ever seen.

** To be Continued in Part 2-Into The Breech.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun to write I really hope this is a good story since I worked quite a while on it and I should be finished with Chapter 3 of Halo: Understanding soon so look forward to that as well. <strong>


End file.
